Lost and Found
by aliendroid
Summary: Shino and Kiba fell in love as children when Shino helped Kiba find a missing Akamaru, but Shino moved away. Now Shino's back and still loves Kiba. The problem? Kiba doesn't remember Shino! Request for TheYumeTsumatei
1. Prologue: Puppy Love

_**Lost and Found**_

**Now that **_**Bitter Sweet**_** is over it's time to move on to my next request, which just so happens to be a ShinoKiba! YAY!**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Pairing: ShinoKiba**

**Dedicated to & Requested by: TheYumeTsumatei**

**Rating: T**

**Plot: Shino and Kiba fell in love as children when Shino helped Kiba find a missing Akamaru, but Shino moved away. Now Shino's back and still loves Kiba. The problem? Kiba doesn't remember Shino!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Prologue: Puppy Love_

Sighing Shino watched from his corner of the sandbox as the other children played. His eyes drawn to one person in particular, a brunet with a bright smile. He watched as he pushed a blond boy over and began tickling him, until another boy came over and pushed him off. The blond was Naruto, and everyone knew he belonged to Sasuke, the third boy. The one Shino was watching though was Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka.

He always had a grin or smile on his face, and he was always in the center of a group of people. Naruto and he were always causing trouble. Despite how much Shino knew about Kiba, all he could do was sit in his corner of the sandbox and watch him. Of course he wanted to go up and talk to the other boy, but he never could bring himself to walk toward him.

Looking away from the scene of Sasuke scolding Kiba for touching his Naruto, Shino occupied himself with playing in the sand with his toy beetles. He built up a mound and hid one inside, then another, and another. It was fun, recreating what he thought the inside of a nest of bugs might look like. Then again he was only in kindergarten, so he wasn't entirely sure that what he was doing was correct.

"Hey, you're Shino right?" Shino looked up quickly at the sound of the voice he knew so well from far away, and was stunned to see Kiba grinning down at him. "What'cha doing?" he asked.

"Building beetle homes," Shino answered. He was trying really hard not to blush.

Kiba tilted his head to the side, smiled, and sat down on the other side of the line of homes Shino had already built. "Can I help?" he asked, his smile widening.

Shino felt like there were thousands of butterflies in his stomach trying to get out as he nodded yes and handed Kiba a couple of the rubber beetles. The two spent the rest of break building beetle homes, and planning fake battles, which was Kiba's idea to make it more interesting. Kiba's side would attack Shino's, and then Shino would retaliate. Honestly, the young Aburame was finding the game exciting. If only because his playmate was Kiba.

When the bell rang both boys were disappointed. Kiba grinned as he handed Shino back his toys. "Thanks for the game!" he called as he rushed back to his group of friends.

Shino remained standing in place for several minutes, until the teacher came over and asked him what was wrong. Without answering Shino moved into the classroom, his heart fluttering as he thought about Kiba.

_xXx Lost and Found xXx_

"No!" Shino yelled and stamped him foot on the hardwood floors of his house. "I don't want to!"

"Shino, we don't have a choice," Shibi, his dad, said. "I've been transferred, so we're moving to Suna."

Shino's eyes widened and tears began to pool in their depths. "But," he whimpered.

Shibi sighed and moved to collect his child in his arms. "I know this is hard, but I promise you'll make new friends."

Shino yanked away from his father and ran for the door. "I don't want new friends!" he shouted as he ran outside.

"Shino!" Shibi yelled after his boy. He raced after him, but Shino was already gone. Panicked he began to search for him.

Shino ran through the streets, tears pouring from his eyes. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to move? And Kiba finally talked to him too. His dad was being mean.

Shino ran and ran, until he came to an unknown park. Going to the tunnel he sat down, curled up, and cried. He hated this. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay.

"Akamaru!"

Shino stifled his sobs as he tried to control himself. Good boys didn't act like this.

"Akamaru!"

Maybe he could make new friends. But, he didn't want to leave his kindergarten.

"Aka-oh, it's you." Shino turned to see Kiba looking into the tunnel, worry reflected in his eyes. "Have you seen my puppy?" he asked.

Shino shook his head. "No, but," he paused. If he was leaving soon anyways than he wanted to spend more time with Kiba. "I can help you find him," he suggested.

Kiba smiled. "Thank you!"

Returning the smile, Shino crawled out of the tunnel and walked with Kiba as he looked for his puppy. Kiba described the small dog, white with brown ears and cute, and told him his name: Akamaru. They searched the entire park, and both were tired when they sat down on a bench.

Kiba had tears in his eyes. "He's gone," he sobbed. "I'm a bad owner. Mommy told me to take care of him."

Shino, not knowing what else to do, reached over and hugged Kiba. "We'll find him," he assured the smaller boy.

"Really?" Kiba asked, his eyes shining with tears.

Shino nodded and hugged Kiba tighter. He'd forgotten his own troubles and now was just trying to comfort his friend.

'_Aarf!'_

The pair looked down at the sound of the small bark and saw a filthy puppy at their feet. "Akamaru!" Kiba shouted and jumped from his place in Shino's arms. "Where did you go?!"

'_Aarf?_' the puppy seemed confused about Kiba's tears.

Kiba turned and looked up at Shino, who was standing beside him with a small smile on his face. "Thank you Shino!" Releasing Akamaru he jumped up and wrapped his arms around Shino. "I love you!" he shouted and kissed him.

Shino, frozen, couldn't do anything but stand there. Kiba loved him? He felt the butterflies in his stomach return.

"Shino?" Kiba called softly.

Shino smiled and returned to hug. "I love you too," he said.

"Kiba!"

"Shino!"

The two boys pulled away from each other just as their parents came into the park. At the sight of his father Shino remembered that he'd be leaving in three days, and then he wouldn't get to see Kiba again. Tears collected in his eyes and slipped down his cheeks. He didn't want to leave!

"Shino," Shibi sighed as he knelt beside his crying boy. "I'm sorry, but we have to move."

"Move?" Kiba's voice was lost as he looked at this larger version of his Shino. "You're taking Shino away?"

Shibi looked at the small child and nodded. "We're going to Suna at the end of the week."

"You'll be back right?" Kiba demanded.

"Kiba," Tsume, his mommy, scolded as she leashed Akamaru and pulled her child to her. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Shibi said. "And no, we won't be back," Shibi regretfully said.

Kiba's eyes widened and his tears sprang to life. "No!" he cried. "You can't take Shino! You can't! He's mine! You can't take him."

Tsume, distressed by her child's behavior, collected him up and tried to comfort him. "It's alright Kiba, he's going to be fine."

"No!" Kiba cried.

"Kiba!" Shino cried as his dad picked him up and headed out of the park. "Kiba!"

"Shino!" Kiba shouted and tried to reach for him. Tsume held on tighter, confused about her child's reaction. "Shino!"

_xXx Lost and Found xXx_

That Sunday Shino was placed in his father's car, and left Konoha to their new home. He cried the entire trip, yelling for Kiba, who he wasn't allowed to see before leaving. He shouted, yelled, and pulled at his seatbelt. None of it doing any good. Halfway to Suna he ran out of energy and fell asleep.

Back at Konoha Kiba wouldn't leave his room, and remained in bed curled up with Akamaru.

At the young age of four both children had experienced their very first heart break.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Okay, that was hard to write. But, don't worry because I always give happy endings! So, tune in next time for Chapter 1! And a 12 year time jump.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Return to Konoha**_


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Konoha

_**Lost and Found**_

**I'm glad everyone liked the prologue. Now, let's get this story going!**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rated: T**

**Dedicated to: TheYumeTsumatei**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 1: Return to Konoha_

Kiba sighed as he stepped off of his bike. The first day of school always made him feel depressed. His mom swore he used to love school when he was small, but he couldn't imagine that. School always meant teachers, and teachers always meant lectures and homework. Making sure to lock his bike, Kiba walked into the building and to his locker. It was his second year of high school, and he was determined to start the year off right.

Turning the corner he ran straight into another student. Hitting the ground hard, Kiba winced as pain radiated up his tailbone. It was definitely bruised after that fall.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Kiba glared up at the owner of the voice. His glare died down as he was met with the guarded gaze of a boy easily ten inches taller than him. "Are you okay?" the student repeated. Kiba didn't recognize him, but something told him he was familiar. "Hello?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kiba said as he accepted the hand that was outstretched for him. "What are you made of? Iron?"

The person in front of him seemed perplexed. It was hard to tell with the dark lenses blocking his few of his eyes. "I'm not," was all he said.

Kiba tried, but failed to stifle his laughter. This guy was too funny. "Name's Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba."

"Shino, Aburame Shino," the other replied.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. The name seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't recall from where. "Nice to meet you," Kiba smiled and moved around him. "See ya around!"

"Yeah, see you around," Shino called after him.

Kiba rushed to his locker, oddly happy despite now having a sore rear end. There was just something about that Shino guy that made him want to smile. Like an old memory, warm and comfortable. Too bad he couldn't remember anything before third grade, well almost anything. He did remember someone's eyes. Clear and kind, it was the only thing he could remember after the accident.

_xXx Lost and Found xXx_

Shino watched as Kiba raced down the hallway away from him. _'He didn't recognize me,'_ he realized. Hurt filled him, but he hid it. Turning he walked down the hallway and toward his first period class. Despite how well he hid it outwardly, on the inside Shino was in turmoil.

When his father had told him they were coming back to Konoha he'd been thrilled. He couldn't wait to get back to his hometown and see Kiba again. Sure he knew Kiba most likely didn't feel the same after all these years apart, but he hoped they could at least be friends. But now it seemed that Kiba didn't even know him. Yes it was possible to not remember someone from kindergarten, but something told Shino that wasn't the case.

Sitting down at his desk Shino thought about what he could do to jog Kiba's memory about that short amount of time they'd spent together as children. He had to do something. He hadn't come back to just remain a shadow of Kiba's past. He was no longer the shy child he was then. Now he could speak out, and would.

"Hey, you're new," the energetic voice reached him, drawing him from his thoughts. "What's your name? I'm Naruto."

Shino looked up, and smiled internally. The blond hadn't changed. He was still the same bright ball of sunshine from ten years ago. "Actually I just moved back," Shino said. "I'm Shino."

Naruto seemed oblivious for a moment before his eyes widened. Pointing a finger at Shino's chest, and mouth agape he shouted, "I remember you! You were that quiet kid that always played with bugs!"

Well at least he remembered him. "Yeah, that was me."

"Wow, you became hot!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What was that Dobe?" Shino didn't even need to look to know the owner of that voice.

"Chill Teme, it's just an observation," Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Whatever," Sasuke glared at Shino, obviously warning him against getting ideas.

Not that he needed to. Naruto always would be, and still was Sasuke's. But this meant that others remembered him, so why didn't Kiba?

_xXx Lost and Found xXx_

Kiba sighed as the lunch bell tolled. Collecting his things, he went to his locker, placed his books inside, grabbed his lunch, and headed for the cafeteria. He looked around until he spotted a patch of blond hair. Walking toward his friends he sat down in an available seat.

"Hey Kiba," Naruto grinned. "You remember Shino?" he asked cautiously.

Kiba looked over to the one he'd run into earlier, "We met this morning."

Naruto frowned. "No, I mean from kindergarten," he said.

Kiba looked over to Naruto than back to Shino. "No, sorry, I don't," he responded.

"Not surprising," Sasuke said sitting down next to Naruto. "After all you've had troubles remembering things since that accident."

Shino's eyes narrowed behind his dark lenses. _'Accident?' _Was that the reason for Kiba's memory loss? If so, what kind of accident had it been?

"I see a new face." Shino looked up to see two people walking over to the table. One had red hair that seemed vaguely familiar and the other had long chocolate brown hair. "What's your name?" the one with long hair said.

"He's Shino," the redhead said. "You just moved here from Sunagakure, correct?"

Shino nodded. "I did, but I don't know you. Do I?"

The redhead laughed. "We never talked. Name's Gaara," he said. "I moved from Suna last year."

Shino recalled the name. "You're Kankuro's brother."

"So you remember my brother," Gaara laughed.

"We often competed for the same thing," Shino replied.

"You moved back from Suna?" Kiba asked. He could almost feel something coming to mind at the mention of Suna, but like so many other things it floated away before he could grasp it.

Shino looked over to Kiba and nodded. "Yeah. My dad got transferred while we were in kindergarten, so we moved to Sungakure. Remember, I told you about the move in the park." Shino hoped that the reminder would jog Kiba's memory, even just a bit.

Kiba seemed to be trying to remember, but too soon for Shino's liking he gave up. "Nope, sorry. I can't remember a thing. Anyways, Naruto did you hear about," as Kiba turned his attention to Naruto Shino hid his disappointment by eating.

Out of everything that he'd hoped was awaiting him back home, this was the worst. Kiba didn't know him, didn't even remember that night. It hurt. He could feel something similar to a hand closing around his heart. Even if it was just puppy love, it was still the only one he'd known. Now he was looking at the only person to ever have his heart, and he didn't even know him.

It was painful. His heart ached.

It hurt.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Kiba doesn't remember Shino because of an accident. What was the accident? And what can Shino do to make Kiba remember him? More to come!**

**Voice: Poor Shino. That really sucks.  
Me: Yeah, but it'll work out in the end.  
Voice: -.-  
Me: What?  
Voice: What do they have to go through to get their happy ending?  
Me: . Nothing too bad.  
Voice: Spill!  
Me: NO! *runs away***

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: Do You Remember Anything?**


	3. Chapter 2: Do You Remember Anything?

_**Lost and Found**_

**Ready for the next chapter? No? Yes? Well you're getting one now! Thanks for the wonderful responses, I appreciate them. Also, if you're interested please check out **_**The Zoo,**_** another ShinoKiba fic I have going. **

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rated: T**

**Dedicated to: TheYumeTsumatei**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_Chapter 2: Do You Remember Anything?_

Shino watched as Kiba laughed and tried to run up the side of the school building. They'd finished eating five minutes ago, and had gone outside for the rest of lunch break. Naruto had made some kind of remark about a movie he'd seen, prompting Kiba to say the stunt wasn't that hard to do, and now they were both trying to out climb the other.

First they'd getting a running start, then they'd try and climb up the wall using only their feet. So far they'd only made it four feet off of the ground. Thankfully they were landing on grass and not concrete so the damage to their bodies was minimal. Still, it was a strange thing to watch, mainly because neither seemed willing to admit that they didn't have the skills required to pull off such a stunt.

"Naruto, will you just stop already," Sasuke demanded. It wasn't really a question.

"No, I'm going to beat him," Naruto responded before running at the wall for probably the thirteenth time.

"You're never going to get it," Sasuke drawled.

"What?" Naruto shouted just as he was about to start up and instead slammed into the wall.

Sasuke was up instantly and beside the blond. "Are you okay?"

Shino turned his attention away from the idiot couple and instead brought his focus back to Kiba. The brunet was laughing as he leaned against the building, a tear shimmering in his eye. Standing, Shino moved to stand beside him. Kiba stopped laughing and looked over to him.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get out of the sun," Shino lied.

"Oh, okay," Kiba shrugged and looked back to Naruto. The blond was trying to act mad at Sasuke, but was failing miserably.

"So," Shino edged toward a conversation, "How much do you remember?"

Kiba glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Shino wasn't sure what to make of the look, but he was guessing it wasn't a friendly one.

"Why do you care?" Kiba asked instead of answering.

"Because, we use to be friends," Shino answered, hoping that would be enough.

Kiba sighed. Leaning back against the building more, he looked up to the bright sky. "Not much," he finally said. "I can't recall anything besides a pair of green eyes."

"Green eyes?" Shino asked, his voice sounding slightly hopeful.

Kiba nodded, still not looking at him. "Yeah. I'm not sure when I saw them or how old I was, but I clearly remember green eyes. Not just any green though, a deep nearly emerald green, with flecks of gold around the pupil."

Shino felt his mouth go dry. Reaching up, he touched the frames of his dark glasses. "Do you remember anything else about the person those eyes belong to?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nope," Kiba answered quickly as if it didn't matter. "Hell, for all I know I made the memory up and the eyes belong to some movie star."

"Kiba!" As Gaara shouted for him Kiba darted off to his friend.

Shino watched him go with a pained expression hidden behind his glasses. "No, they're not a movie star's," he whispered unable to say it loudly.

_xXx Lost and Found xXx_

Kiba frowned as he watched Shino lean silently against the school building. It seemed that he was troubled by something. They were outside for art class, and were supposed to be doing live sketches of the things around them. Most of the class was goofing off though, Kiba included.

He'd spotted Shino completely by accident. It seemed his eyes were just naturally drawn to the other teen. Not that it bothered him. He'd suspected for a long time now that he might be more attracted to guys than girls, but he didn't even know Shino. Well, not any more. Yes he felt sorry that he'd forgotten a friend, but it wasn't his fault.

"Kiba, what are you doing later?" Kankuro, a muscular brunet, asked.

"I have practice after school," Kiba answered.

"I meant after swim practice," Kankuro frowned.

"Oh," Kiba thought about that for a moment. "Nothing I guess."

"Cool, do you want to come with Sai and me as we show Shino around?" Kankuro grinned.

"Shino?" Kiba asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah," Kankuro nodded. "He hasn't been back in years, and Konoha has changed a lot recently. So I thought I could show him around."

Kiba bit his bottom lip. He wanted to go, badly. The force of how bad he wanted to go to spend time with Shino shocked him.

"Why are you showing him around? You just moved here yourself," Kiba pointed out instead of answering.

"Sai's a local though," Kankuro reminded him.

"A local that doesn't like to talk," Kiba retorted.

"Well, then I guess you have to come," Kankuro reasoned. "I mean, unless you don't want to be our guide?"

Again Kiba hesitated. He really, really wanted to go. "Fine, I'll go," he finally answered. "But after practice."

"Great!" Kankuro shouted and rushed off toward Shino.

Kiba watched him with a slightly envious expression. He wished he could be that open and forward with the other guy. Normally he didn't have a problem approaching people. Hell his outgoing personality was why he got along so well with Naruto. So why couldn't he approach Shino the same why? Was it because of the memories he'd forgotten? Or maybe he felt guilty?

Despite what he'd said during lunch, he honestly believed those green eyes belonged to someone he'd once known. More than that, whenever he thought about those eyes he felt warm and safe. And now he was feeling drawn to Shino. Maybe he was feeling reluctant because he didn't want to feel so comfortable with someone that wasn't the owner of those eyes.

'_I'm being an idiot,'_ Kiba shook his head and picked up his sketch pad. He might as well try and do some drawing. He didn't want to face his mom if he failed his art class.

_xXx Lost and Found xXx_

"Yo, Shino," Kankuro called gaining the younger teen's attention. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Shino sat up from the bench he'd been sitting on and approached the group of three. Kankuro he knew from Suna. The other two were Kiba and Sai, a teen with pale skin and black hair and eyes. According to Kankuro they'd all be going on a tour of Konoha.

"Is this necessary?" Shino asked as he came up to them.

"Yes," Kankuro answered with a grin. "Now come on, let's go!"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**So, what happens during this "tour"? Find out next chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Can I See?**_


	4. Chapter 3: Can I See?

_**Lost and Found**_

**I am SO sorry that I haven't been writing, but I've been busy. My dog got sick, then I had to deal with personal things, and now I'm back in school. So, as you can tell, I've been rather caught up.**

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: Can I See?_

They had seen the Mall, the two city parks, and now they were at the bowling alley. Shino couldn't be sure, but he was almost entirely positive that Kankuro was just taking them to places that he enjoyed. Not that he could blame him, but it was a bit one sided. Sai didn't really talk, so he wasn't much of a guide. Kiba, he was also being unusually silent, though Shino did catch the shorter teen looking at him every now and then.

The main one talking was Kankuro. He was being sure to tell Shino about all the great aspects of each place they went to, highlighting his favorites no doubt. Shino of course appreciated the tour, but he knew about all these places already. Well everywhere except the arcade they were heading to next. It was apparently new. Still, there were other places he wanted to see. Like the museum or the Library. He'd heard they'd made improvements on both since he moved.

"Okay, so we come here on Fridays," Kankuro said as they left the Alley. "You can join us if you want."

"I'm sure he's got other plans," Kiba drawled, obviously bored by the tour.

Kankuro frowned. "You don't know that," he reasoned.

"I don't have plans," Shino said, hoping to avoid any arguments. "But, I've never really bowled before either."

"What?" Kankuro and Kiba gasped in unison. They each had varying degrees of shock on their faces as they looked at Shino as if he was some alien.

"I haven't either," Sai reminded them. "I just come to keep score."

"Yeah, but you're a special case," Kiba grinned.

"What's that mean?" Kankuro demanded, his arm wrapping around Sai's waist.

"Nothing," Kiba shrugged.

Shino was perplexed by the behavior of the three teens. What might seem as a fight to some appeared to be nothing more than friendly banter for them. It was an odd sight.

"So, why haven't you been bowling before?" Kiba asked, a curious tilt to his head.

Shino found the act unbelievably cute. He was so distracted by the sight that it took him a moment to answer Kiba. "Because I'm usually studying or helping my father with his work," he stated simply.

Kiba blinked. "What does your father do again?" he asked.

"He works as a researcher," Shino answered as they turned a corner.

"Oh, what does he study?" Kiba asked again, his eyes shining.

"Entomology," Shino said calmly. The blank look Kiba gave him said he didn't know what that was. "He studies insects and bugs."

The blank look was quickly replaced with one of horror. "He plays with bugs all day? Gross!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Bugs can be quite fascinating," Shino countered.

"Oh, how?" Kiba challenged.

Shino thought about how to phrase his answer. "Did you know over half of all known animal life are bugs? And that many help keep the world around us working in a balanced fashion."

Kiba's face scrunched up. "No, but that still doesn't change the fact they're creepy."

Shino sighed. He was use to this reaction. Everyone he'd ever told about his father's work had replied with a similar response. He was used to it, but it still bothered him when it was coming from Kiba. He didn't know why, but he'd expected Kiba to have a different reaction than the others.

"So, can I see it?" Kiba suddenly asked, drawing Shino from his thoughts.

"See what?" Shino asked, uncertain of the new topic.

Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your dad's work place? I want to see what kind of bugs you consider fascinating."

Shino's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. It was different. Despite being put off by the topic, Kiba still wanted to know about it. Shino couldn't help but smile. "Sure, but we'd have to go to the museum," he answered.

Kiba's face fell for a moment, but a smile quickly appeared. "No problem. Let's go!" He reached out and grabbed Shino's hand. As they darted off in the direction of the city museum Kiba shouted, "See you later Kankuro, Sai!"

"Where are you going?" Kankuro shouted after them.

"The museum," Kiba answered.

Shino could see the dumbfounded expression on Kankuro's face as they turned a corner and headed off toward the newly renovated museum. He couldn't blame him. Kiba did seem like the type that wouldn't go to a museum even if forced.

Shino's eyes widened at the large building they'd come to ten minutes after they'd parted ways with Kankuro and Sai. Judging by what he could remember of it, they'd expanded it to at least three times the original size.

"Due to the increase in interest they renovated this place a couple years ago," Kiba suddenly said, drawing Shino's attention. "It was the biggest project Mom's worked on in a while."

"Huh?" Shino asked dumbly.

Kiba smiled. "My mom designed this new museum," he said proudly. "So, which floor does your dad work on?"

"The basement," Shino answered numbly as he followed Kiba into the extensive structure.

"Hmm, we might have to have your dad meet us," Kiba frowned. "I don't think they let people down there."

Shino was too shocked to say anything as Kiba talked with the guy at the front. A few minutes later and they were being let in and directed to a section of the museum. Shino followed along quietly as Kiba talked about everything that had to be done to repair, update, and expand the old museum into its present form. Truthfully it was all extremely beyond his understanding. He had no idea what support frames, foundation, or snow grade meant. Or what all of it had to do with the weather and why the main repairs were being done.

"Wow, that's a big bug," Kiba exclaimed drawing Shino from his stupor.

He quickly looked for the thing that had caught Kiba's attention and found him staring at the reconstruction of a prehistoric dragonfly. Its wingspan was just over two feet in length, about 65 cm.

"Did these things really exist?" Kiba asked as he turned to look at Shino.

Shino smiled. "Yeah, they lived around 300 million years ago," he explained.

Kiba grimaced. That was a bit too far back for him to imagine.

"It's called Meganeura, and lived during the Carboniferous period," a tall man said as he walked over to them. He had dark hair and a similar air about him as Shino, just more matured.

"Hey Dad," Shino smiled at his father, confirming what Kiba already suspected.

"I heard you needed to see me?" Shibi asked, his attention not on Shino, but on Kiba.

"Yes, I wanted to see why Shino is so interested in bugs," Kiba answered honestly. "Cause I think they're creepy."

Shibi laughed. "Well, right this way then," he indicated for them to follow him, and they did.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Where will this lead? How will Kiba learning more about Shino influence his behavior in the future? More to come!**

**Voice: So, it's like a chaperoned date?  
Me: Um… that's one way to see it I guess.  
Voice: Well, that's how I'm going to see it.  
Me: That's your right.**

**Please Review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**He Knows You**_


End file.
